


Take it Off

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hooker Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pimp, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bucky walks around looking like a pimp. Steve spies him in his expensive suit, and slicked back hair and offers him money for his services...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Off

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes

The room was filled with the smell of many things. Smoke, booze, sweat and cologne. James Barnes, also known as Bucky sits at the bar, signaling the bartender for a drink. He's wearing an expensive suit. Shoes all shined up and hair slicked back. He looked like an old time mob boss, or a pimp. Take your pick. He oozed sexiness. Charisma, attitude, cockiness and more... Except most people knew not to approach. Steve didn't get that memo. He eyed him as soon as entered the place. Watch as the man blew smoke out of his mouth. A smile on those perfect lips. He hardened at the sight.

Bucky was making small talk to the bartender while the blond man came up beside him. Steve's nostrils flared as he took in the scent. Arousal like he never felt before snakes around his midsection...lower to his balls. Dick even harder. Orders a drink. Even though, dammit, he couldn't get drunk. He had before, had the worst imaginable hangover ever. Stark just laughed at him. So did everyone else who found out. Then he grew out of that tiny frame. People didn't laugh much now. Oh, he could get a good buzz going. But that would take a ton of the strong stuff. 

Bucky turns to size him up. Sharp blue eyes take him in. It was like being undressed. His eyes fucked him. Steve shifted slightly to ease the ache. "Never seen you in this part of town before." That's because he wasn't from here. Stark needed him to run some errands. Gave him some hefty cash. More than he needed...

"I'm from Brooklyn." He says, turns to him. Bright blue eyes shine. Bucky looks at his lashes, dark and full. Most ladies didn't have lashes like those. "Thought I would come and enjoy some of the bars here." Wasn't a complete lie. He had done some of the work that he was asked to do. But on a whim spied this place and decided to check it out. Was glad he did.

"Hmm. Brooklyn you say, got some family from there." Watches as the man takes a sip of his beer. Watches his throat work. Bucky grins. Looks him over again. Nods towards the entrance. Steve follows his gaze.

"But I just got here..." A brow is raised. He sighs. "Fine." Bucky pays for his drink before he can get the money out of his pocket. 

Once outside Barnes lights another smoke, inhales deeply. Then exhales the smoke in the most sensual way. "Gotta be blunt with you. Didn't catch your name."

"Steve Rogers."

"Bucky. I seen the way you look at me. But I gotta tell you... I don't come cheap."

"Excuse me?" Bucky looks at his erection. "No, I mean, the part about..."

"I don't come cheap." He repeats. Tilting his head to the side. Steve licks his lips. "Think you can afford me?" He purrs.

Sees the money in Rogers hand. Smirks. "This be enough?"

"Maybe." He turns and hails a cab. Bucky has a certain way he moves his hips when he moves, make that... struts. His ass is round and just firm enough. Steve feels his mouth go dry. They get into the back seat. The cab driver nods his head, recognizing Bucky. He nods back, then turns to his company and grins. Takes his hand and places it onto Steve's thigh. Feels it jerk under his palm. So much muscle. This could either go two ways, he figures. All night long and into the morning, or it could be over before it begun. He hoped he wasn't a dud. His own cock jerked. Filling with blood faster. Places his other hand over it. Gives a slight push. Steve eyed the outline that his cock made. 

Steve pays for the cab since Bucky paid for the drinks. Lets him lead the way. Goes to a fancy hotel. "The usual." Gives a charming smile to the woman working. She giggled, a bit breathless. Once they made it to their room Bucky is eyeing him up and down. "So, how long do you want me?"

Steve feels the nerves return. He could do this, he tells himself. "The night." 

"Okay." Bucky draws him closer. "I've got some rules... Number one. Kissing. I'm fine with it." He didn't mind kissing the ladies, but the guys... it was hit or miss. "Number two, I don't mind being bottomed. In fact I prefer it." He craves having cock inside him. More than being inside someone. "Number three. Oral. I love using my mouth, and I like having someone's mouth on me. Number four, the more orgasms, the better." Steve felt numb. But that didn't stop him from taking Bucky's face in his hands and kisses him. Hears the grunt. Then felt the sigh leave his mouth. Steve took it and swallowed it down. When he pulls back he sees the smirk on those red lips. It inflames him. "I wouldn't mind those on my ass." Steve groans. Suddenly he pins Bucky against the wall. Hands tearing at the belt, trying desperately to get it out of the buckle. Shoves Bucky's fingers out of the way, then lowers the fly. A gorgeous half erect cock bobs out. He'd get to that later. Turns him around and then spreads his ass cheeks and peers at the hole.

He'd never done it before. Thought it looked carnal as hell. But never wanted to do it to another human being, well not until now at least. "Look at you Buck. You want my face in your ass? Well you got it." Curls his tongue out to taste. Gets a moan in response. "Mmm, you taste so fucking good." He doesn't say anything else but makes sounds in the back of his throat. Bucky looks behind him and is lost. 

"Steve." He breathes. Shit, he was going to cum. Where was the discipline? Within moments he's sweating. Hair coming out of place as he softly head butts the wall in attempt to regain composure. It doesn't work. "Stop that. Stop Steve."

"Mmm, why. I thought you like it."

"I do, but I'm going to cum." Steve grins, then goes back to eating out his ass. "Steve!" He sobs. Then jerks he feels pre cum leak out. 

"Hold yourself open." Bucky does as best he could. Whines as he's being licked again. Hands then fondle his balls. And then finally one grips his base. Steve pulls at his hips. Bucky spreads his legs and leans over. 

"Fuck!" It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to have others crying and begging for release. Sure he has enjoyed himself. Grunts and groans when they needed. But this, this was a whole another thing. "Shit Steve. Shit!" Another tug and he's letting go. Thick semen flies out in white streams. Bucky is lost in feeling. 

"Mmm, yeah." 

Bucky heaves out a breath, tries to come back down to reality. "Strip. I want you inside me." Bossing like he was the one who was paying for services. He folds his suit and places them onto a chair. Takes off his shoes. He crawls on all fours onto the bed. "Lube, top drawer." There were condoms too. He leans forward onto his elbows. Still sensitive from Steve's mouth. But it didn't matter. Hisses as finger tips move over him. Into him. "It's okay, I can take it." He lifts his ass into the air. Moans as a finger is now inching itself into him. "So good Steve."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

"You are so fucking beautiful Bucky."

"I'm not a woman."

"Men can be both beautiful and masculine. Your eyes, your lips, your jaw."

"Okay." He laughs. "I get it."

"No you don't and that's okay. Another finger?"

"Fuck yeah!" Now that he was used to. Gets a smack on the ass. "Yeah!"

"Been a bad boy Buck?"

"Uh huh!" Gets a squeeze. "Oh..." Another smack. "Fuck!"

"Mmm hmm. More of that later. I need to be inside you..."

"Yeah, yeah fuck me good. Fuck me hard Steve." Eyes round once he feels him slowly enter. Looks behind him. He was a lot bigger than he first thought. Watched as long as he could. He places his head on the pillows, hands fidgeting in his own hair. Suddenly that facade crumbled. Lips in between a pout and an O. Tears in his eyes. It was like he was a virgin again. "Steve!"

"So fucking tight Bucky. All that ass. I want to go slow but I know I'm going to end up pounding into you."

"Yes, please! I can take it, promise." Steve covers Bucky's back with his chest. He pulls out and thrust back in. Bucky whimpers at the heavy drag and push. It was heaven and hell. "Steve. Gawd Steve. More. Give me more. I want your cock. You make me full. I want you to pump me full." 

"Are you sure."

"Yes, fuck me. Please!" Bucky whimpered. Face down, ass up. He is most vulnerable. Steve gives in and his thrust are lightning quick. Bucky begins to wail. "Own me Stevie. Fuck me raw. So good. More. More. Fuck my ass. Give me that fucking cock. I am going to milk you dry. I want that cum deep inside me. Steve, Steve Steve." He breathes. Hips rolling. His flesh red from the friction, but he doesn't care. 

"Who knew? Big pimp Bucky is a cock slut. Who's cock do you want?"

"Yours, only yours." He pants. "Not a pimp. Am a whore." His chin is being grabbed. 

"Don't call yourself that in my presence. I don't care how we got here. Just don't use that word."

"Then what am I?"

"Mine!' Steve growls. Then he is fucking him again. He looks between their bodies. Sees his cock punish Bucky's hole. He grabs the brunette's hands and is close to his own orgasm. "Buck, gonna cum."

"Yeah! Give me your cum." He begs.

Steve stiffens above him. Hips stutter. He grinds against him, and then he's falling apart. With a hoarse shout he is cumming deep inside Bucky. "Fuck, Bucky, fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He grinds harder. "Holy fuck!"   
____________  
"Bucky?" He asks, eyes bleary. 

"Yeah?" He replies, exhales the smoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just fucked me through the mattress. But yeah, you can."

"I've never had a guy penetrate me before." Bucky's eyes grew wide. "I used my fingers before, but uh, nothing else has been there."

"Are you asking me to be your first?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What do I get in return."

"Blow job." Steve grins. That he's good at.

"Deal."   
___________   
He is petting Steve and telling him what a good boy he is. He licks him first. Steve jerks. Then lets out a broken moan. He lets one finger gently enter him. Uses it for several moments. Then another... then one more. "You are unnaturally tight Steve. Fuck. I will be as careful as I can." He lubes himself and Steve's tight hole. He lines up, pressing his erection slowly inside. Steve gently opens up over his protected cock. Bucky grits his teeth and goes as slow as he can.

"More, please."

"Don't want to hurt you." He presses and then pulls, then sinks deeper. Rogers breathes deeply underneath him. Eyes closed. 

"You're not." Bucky is finally balls deep. He finally opens his eyes. "Damn."

"You're telling me." Steve's thighs tremble. He fucks Steve until he's shouting. It's more like making love, all slow and gentle. Steve arches up and he's spilling his seed all over his stomach. Bucky waits until he's done. Rips off his condom. Before he could get his hands on himself Steve comes to his sense and swallows him down. Bucky's thighs are now shaking. "Holy shit Steve!" He's cumming deep into his throat.   
____________  
Later that night Bucky returns the favor with his mouth wrapped around Steve's dick. Later yet Bucky is riding cock. Bouncing up and down. Body flushed. Some of the cockiness back in his expression. Steve loves watching him as he bows backwards. Head snapped back. Jaw moving, working as he tries to breath. Neck is corded with strain. "That's right Bucky. Ride my cock. Ride it until you cum all over me. Look at that pretty little cock." Pre cum drips out. "Yeah. Give me your cum you pretty little boy. Take all you need."

Bucky sobs. Unable to stop. His eyes screwed shut. Balls tighten. He flutters around Steve. His cock jerks when he does cum. All over Steve who groans in appreciation. "Wanna watch yours join in." Steve slowly pulls out, mindful of Bucky. Rolls off the condom and is stroking himself to completion. Watches as his cum joins Bucky's. His back bows. "Yeah, like that Stevie. Just like that." He purrs. Then rubs it in. Their seed mixing. 

"Fuck!" He shudders from head to toe.

"Yeah..."  
____________  
Bucky makes sure Steve leaves with his number. Steve forgets to pay and that's just fine with Bucky. It's the start of something special...

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this, could they post the damn gif where Bucky is talking to Steve asking how he is after Steve's mom dies. This is where I got the this from. I am on a tablet and can't post gifs :(


End file.
